Animagia
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: James e Lily estudando para animagia? O que pode acontecer? JL! Again!


Não. Não. E não. Isso não pode estar certo. Será que só eu não entendi essa matéria? Até o Peter entendeu! Peraew! O Peter entendeu e eu não? OK. É oficial. Eu preciso de ajuda.

Olhei por cima dos quinhentos livros que estavam em cima da minha mesa à procura de alguém no salão comunal que pudesse fazer essa ruivinha entender essa ridícula matéria de Transfiguração.

É, eu sei. Ridícula e eu ainda não tinha entendido bulhufas daquela história de virar animago. Eu, hein? Pensou eu tento me transformar em um animal fofo como um lobo ou um gato, ou o que quer que seja e não consigo voltar a minha forma humana? Que Merlim me livre disse. Ou Morgana. Pensando bem, qualquer um.

Mas voltando ao meu problema inicial, preciso de salvadores. Humm. Eu acho que a Alice está meio ocupada ali no canto com o Frank. OK. Lista de possíveis salvadores. Nº. 1: Alice. Eliminada.

Eu podia pedir ajuda pra Lene. Podia. Ela acabou de entrar pelo buraco do retrato soltando maldições pra quem quisesse ouvir. É, eu acho que uma Lene pós-briga com Sirius Black mão é uma opção aconselhável a ninguém que não quisesse cometer suicídio. Lista de possíveis salvadores. Nº. 2: Lene. Eliminada.

A próxima pessoa da lista é: ninguém. É, eu sei. Não era uma lista muito grande. E agora, quem poderá me salvar? Humm. Isso está parecendo Chaves. Ou seria Chapolin? Ah... É por aew. Eu realmente preciso parar de assistir esses programas Muggles nas férias.

Bufei irritada quando percebi que a minha busca por salvadores tinha fracassado. Olhei para um dos muitos livros que estavam em cima da mesa. Um homem se transformava em gaivota. Esperava sinceramente que a expressão de dor em seu rosto fosse imaginação do desenhista.

Uma risada escandalosa me tirou dos meus devaneios. Não precise de nenhuma estúpida bola de cristal pra adivinhar de quem era aquela risada. Uma palavra. Marotos.

E não deu outra. Quando olhei para o buraco do retrato, pude ver os quatro entrando. James e Sirius usavam as vestes de Quadribol e pingavam lama.

Certo. Voltando a animagia. _"Quando uma pessoa quer virar animago, ela tem que se concentrar..." _Mas concentração era a última coisa que eu tinha naquele momento.

James Potter tinha acabado de sentar na minha mesa. Não, ele não sentou. Ele se largou, desabou, desmontou na cadeira, espirrando lama por todos os lados e atingindo minhas anotações da aula de História da Magia daquela manhã.

Revirei os olhos e olhei pra ele esperando que ele se desculpasse. Bom, se dependesse dele eu ia ficar ali por um bom tempo. Eu ia morrer, ia virar um esqueleto mutante, meus ossos iam virar pó, o vento os levaria para um lugar onde... Chega!

A questão é que ele não pediu desculpas. Fez a única coisa que ele sabe fazer: sorriu. Qualquer dia as bochechas dele vão entrar em greve. Como é que alguém consegue sorri tanto? Será que é genético? Nota mental: no final do ano, lembrar de conferir se o Sr. e a Sra. Potter sorriem tanto quanto o filho.

- Estudando, Lily? – ouvi ele perguntar.

Minha vontade era de dar um murro naquela cara de bobo. O que é que ele acha que eu estou fazendo com quinhentos livros em cima da mesa? Ensinando os elfos domésticos a ler?

Não respondi. Me limitei a lhe lançar o pior olhar que eu consegui dar. E adivinha o que ele faz? Um caixa de sapos de chocolate pra quem adivinhar! (N/A: Créditos pro LuKaS. XD). Sorriu! Certo, isso já está me irritando. Sem permissão ele pegou um dos livros e deu uma olhada.

- Animagia? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Bom, você aprendeu a ler, não? – respondi.

Tá bom! Fui mal educada, mas também, haja paciência! Prefiro alimentar os explosivins a conversar com o Potter. Mas pensando bem, se eu fosse alimentar os explosivins, eu não ia ter tempo pra estudar. E se eu não estudasse, eu ia me dar mal na prova de amanhã.

Então é melhor eu conversar com o Potter. É melhor eu conversar com o Potter? Acho que quatro horas de estudo, mais dez sapos de chocolate e dois pacotes de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores não é uma combinação saudável. Fundiu meu cérebro.

- Está com dúvidas? – ele me perguntou.

- O que você acha? – devolvi mal-humorada. Afinal, admitir que Lily Evans tem dúvidas não é uma tarefa fácil.

- Posso te ajudar. – James disse, sorrindo. Que novidade!

- Bom...

Eu devo estar mesmo desesperada pra estar considerando a idéia do Potter. Mas era isso ou me dar mal na prova de amanhã.

- OK. – concedi de má vontade.

- Então eu vou lá em cima tomar um banho e daqui uns dez minutos, eu volto. – ele disse.

Grunhi em resposta. Ele riu e foi em direção às escadas.

Enquanto ele subia as escadas do dormitório masculino, ouvi alguém descendo do feminino.

Marlene entrou na sala comunal como um hipogrifo desembestado.

Olhou para todos os lados como se procurasse alguém. Esse alguém devia ser eu, porque ela caminhou na minha direção decidida e se largou na minha mesa.

Detalhe: na cadeira que o Potter estava. Detalhe: ela estava suja de lama. Detalhe: a saia dela era branca. Resultado: meus pobres ouvidos sofreram com o grito que ela deu. E olha que o grito dela não é brincadeira. Parece um daquele sereianos do Lago Negro sendo sacrificado. Juro. Doeu mesmo.

Do mesmo jeito que ela entrou na sala comunal, ela saiu. Batendo o pé, gritando que nem uma louca, _(SE EU PEGO O TRASGO LESADO QUE FEZ ISSO, EU JURO QUE ELE VAI DESEJAR TER NASCIDO UM DIABRETE PERNETA QUANDO EU ACABAR COM ELE) _e batendo as portas.

Isso só me deu a certeza de uma coisa que eu já desconfiava havia tempos. Marlene era louca. Ela não era normal. 1º: ela namorava (ou tentava namorar já que eles só brigavam) Sirius Black, o maior galinha da escola (Bom, ele e o Potter estão empatados). 2º: ela não era muito boa da cabeça. Será que aquele balaço que ela recebeu no jogo de Quadribol afetou o cérebro dela? Só podia ser! Ela era louca!

Como é que eu tinha uma melhor amiga assim? É, eu sei. Eu sou ainda mais louca que ela.

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios pela segunda vez naquele dia. E pela mesma risada escandalosa. Uma palavra. Marotos. E não deu outra. Um minuto depois os quatro desceram as escadas.

Acho que estou levando Adivinhação a sério demais. Ou talvez seja só o fato de eu conhecer essa risada escandalosa há sete anos. Irritante!

Os quatro entraram na sala comunal fazendo mais barulho do que a Lene. E olha que isso não era uma coisa fácil de conseguir.

Percebi que eu não tinha nem olhado para os livros desde que o Potter tinha saído da sala, há quinze minutos.

Eu realmente precisava parar de viajar nos meus pensamentos. Já pensou seu eu começo a viajar na hora da prova e não consigo voltar pra Terra em tempo de terminá-la? Porque, quando eu começo a viajar, nem Merlim consegue me trazer de volta.

Será que isso tem tratamento? Talvez eu devesse ir à Ala Hospitalar atrás da Madame Pomfrey. Não. Espera. Eu ainda tenho que estudar.

- Lilly, você está bem? – Potter perguntou.

- Anh? – perguntei, me virando pra ele. Que raios ele estava fazendo ali. Cadê os outros marotos? Eles já saíram? Saíram e eu não vi? Uau... Estou viajando mais do que o normal.

- Já podemos começar a estudar – ele disse,

- Anh? – eu perguntei de novo. Porque, em nome de Merlim, o Potter pensa que vai estudar comigo? Eu não preciso de ajuda em nenhuma matéria. Quero dizer, quase nenhuma. Só naquela estúpida matéria de Animagia que eu estava tentando estudar há quatro horas. Aquela matéria que o Pot... Ah, é! Ele _ia_ estudar comigo!

Será que eu estou perdendo a memória e não sei? Bom, seu eu estivesse perdendo a memória, eu não ia saber mesmo. Mas e se... Lilly! Para! Presta atenção! Mantenha o foco! Se concentra! Em que mesmo? Ah, é! Animagia.

Potter estava rindo. De novo! OK. Nada de genética. Nova teoria: ele bateu a cabeça com muita força quando era pequeno. Só pode ser! Deve ter afetado o cérebro dele, que já era deficiente por natureza. Ou talvez ele só estivesse rindo da minha cara mesmo.

- Já voltou ao normal? – ele perguntou, se sentado em uma das muitas cadeiras da mesa. Do meu lado. Ai, eu mereço!

- Já – respondi.

- Ótimo. Então vamos lá. – começou ele em tom prático. – Animagia não é uma matéria difícil de entender. O primeiro passo é saber os conceitos básicos.

- E o que você acha que eu estava tentando fazer até agora? – perguntei, irritada.

- Você está abordando o problema de modo errado. Não tente decorar tudo, como você sempre faz. Apenas... entenda.

Não estava prestando atenção. De novo. Eu estava olhando para uma mecha dos cabelos dele, que caía na testa em direção ao olho. Contive o impulso de arrumá-la. Preciso ocupar minhas mãos com alguma coisa. Humm. Sapos de chocolate! Peguei um do monte em cima da mesa.

- A primeira coisa que você tem que saber sobre Animagia, é que não é fácil.

- Isso eu já sei – resmunguei.

- Não é qualquer bruxo que consegue se tornar um animago. Tem que ser realmente poderoso.

- Ah, muito obrigada – eu disse.

- Por que? – ele perguntou, intrigado.

- Acabou com os meus sonhos de me tornar animaga – respondi, rindo.

- Você queria ser animaga? – ele perguntou.

- Talvez – respondi simplesmente.

- E que animal você seria?

- Ah, não sei. Tenho que escolher?

- Não. Você não escolhe. E aqui está a segunda coisa que você precisa saber. O animal em que você se transforma reflete suas características mais marcantes.

- Então, se você fosse um animago, seria um animal bem chato e irritante, não é? – observei, tentando segurar o riso.

Ele ficou subitamente sério. Era impressão minha ou ele estava nervoso?

- A terceira coisa que você precisa saber, é que animagia é uma coisa que pode sair barbaramente errada. É por isso que o Ministério acompanha todos que querem tentar. Ou quase todos – ele acrescentou baixinho.

- O quê? – eu perguntei.

- Ahn? – ele disse.

- O que você disse?

- Nada.

- Falou sim.

- Não falei não.

- Chato.

- Irritante.

- Te odeio.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

Muito bem, Lilly Evans! Brigou com a única pessoa que estava fazendo você finalmente entender essa matéria. Idiota! Estúpida!

- Desculpa.

O quê? Eu realmente estava pedindo desculpa pra ele? Pro Potter? Eu realmente não estava bem. Sapos de Chocolate!

- Eu só aceito suas desculpas se você sair comigo – ele disse, sorrindo marotamente.

Eu sabia! Tava demorando!

- Sair com você, Potter? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer não?

Alguém poderia, por favor, me explicar, por que eu, de repente, queria dizer sim?

- Tá bom, então – ele respondeu, rindo. Mas não pude deixar de perceber que o sorriso não acompanhou os olhos. Uma sombra de decepção passou pelos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Que é que está acontecendo? Eu pedindo desculpas pro Potter? Eu preocupada com o Potter?

Será que estamos em um universo paralelo onde o Potter não é um idiota arrogante? Ai, Merlim! Eu realmente não estava bem. Sapos de Chocolate! NÃO! Acabaram.

- Muito bem - disse ele, passando a mão no cabelo (mania besta) – voltemos à animagia. O que é que você ainda não entendeu?

- Como é que exatamente ocorre a transformação? - ainda não entrava na minha cabeça que uma pessoa podia virar um animal. É claro que algumas pessoas, como Lucius Malfoy, são verdadeiros animais. Mas disso a se transformar em um...

- Bom, é realmente complicado – a sombra de um sorriso brincou em seu rosto – mas você não precisa saber disso para a prova de amanhã. Se você entender tudo o que estudamos, com certeza vai se dar bem.

- Como é que sabe tanto coisa sobre animagia? – perguntei, curiosa. Potter, embora inteligente, odiava estudar.

- Estudando – ele respondeu, evasivamente. Estudando? Me engana que eu gosto. Ou melhor, não gosto não. Era impressão minha, ou ele estava nervoso. De novo? Eu, hein? O Potter tem cada uma.

Bom, mas de qualquer forma, ele tinha me ajudado. Eu tinha entendido a matéria sobre animagia. Eu. Animagia. O Potter devia virar professor. Não. Pára. Coitados dos alunos dele. Mas, de qualquer jeito...

- Muito obrigada! – eu disse, e sem saber nem o que eu estava fazendo, eu o abracei. Eu avisei. Eu não estava bem. Eu tinha abraçado o Potter.

Eu. Abraçando. O Potter. Merlim! Devolva minha sanidade!

Nos afastamos lentamente. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele estava tão vermelho quanto eu deveria estar. Estávamos próximos. Muito próximos. Próximos demais. Fechei os olhos.

- Ah, Lilly, lembrei o que eu ia te falar – a voz de Lene me acordou.

Ela estava em pé na escadaria, olhando, atônita, a cena que se desenrolava na Sala Comunal.

Bom, se ela tinha lembrado de alguma coisa que queria me falar, deve ter esquecido, porque ela subiu as escadas correndo, deixando sua risada ecoar sinistramente na sala comunal quase vazia. Eu falei. Eu falei. Ela era louca.

Mas quem sou eu pra falar dela? O que eu estava fazendo? Eu tinha quase beijado o Potter. Eu decididamente não estava bem. Não mesmo. Eu. O Potter. Impossível. Inadmissível. Improvável. Contudo... Para Lilly! É o Potter.

- Bem, muito obrigada James – ops... James? Desde quando eu chamo o Potter de James? Alguém me interna?

- Não tem de quê – ele disse, rindo e passando a mão no cabelo.

- Certo, eu vou dormir. Boa noite – não esperei resposta. Corri pro meu dormitório.

Meus sonhos foram muito estranhos aquela noite. Primeiro eu estava em uma sala tentando estudar Animagia, conversando com a Alice. Alice se transformou na Lene. Lene se transformou no Remo. Remo se transformou no Sirius. Sirius se transformou no James. James se transformou na Lene. Lene se transformou no James. E James ficou rindo pra mim naquela estranha sala de aula.

Acordei assustada. Eu hein, sonho esquisito. Ai Merlim! Prova de Animagia hoje. Primeira aula.

Muito bem, vamos tomar café da manhã, porque senão eu não paro em pé. Eu devia entrar num regime, do jeito que eu como vou acabar um barril. Só ontem, devo ter comido uns trinta sapos de chocolate. Isso é um record. Duvido até que o Peter tenha comido mais. Não, tudo bem. O Peter é exceção.

O meu café da manhã foi calmo, se você desconsiderar o fato da Lene ficar olhando pra mim e dando risadinhas idiotas. Ou o fato da Alice ficar murmurando, do meu lado, todos os conceitos de Animagia que ela conseguia lembrar.

A turma estava agitadíssima. Todos trocando informações de última hora sobre a matéria. Humn, pelo visto não tinha sido só eu que tinha encontrado dificuldade com aquela matéria. Como eu estava? Surpreendentemente, calma. A noite passada ainda estava muito clara em minha mente nada normal.

Bom, McGonagall entrou na sala, irritada como sempre. Tirou 15 pontos da Grifinória porque Potter e Black estavam jogando Snap Explosivo.

Nos entregou a prova, dando as costumeiras recomendações e os avisos sobre colas.

Li a primeira pergunta.

_1- Como é definido o animal em que a pessoa se transforma?_

Sorrindo, me curvei para o pergaminho e comecei a escrever.

A aula era dupla. Na primeira parte nós fizemos a prova, e na segunda a Prof. corrigia as provas, entregando ao seu dono enquanto o resto da classe se divertia.

Eu estava preocupada. Cadê a minha prova? Não poderia estar em ordem alfabética, porque ela já tinha chamado o Remo. Ai, Merlim, o que tinha acontecido com a minha provinha?

O sinal bateu, McGonagall dispensou a classe dizendo.

- Você fica, senhorita Evans.

Senti meu estômago despencar. Minha garganta ficou seca. Calma Lilly. Respira. Conta até 10. Ou seria melhor 50? 100, por vias das dúvidas. Ela ia dizer que eu fui muito mal. Eu sabia.

----------------------------------

Saí correndo da sala da McGonagall, empurrando todo mundo que estava na minha frente. Não ligava. Não ligava para os protestos nem para o fato de todos estarem me achando louca. Bom, eu era louca, então, não fazia diferença.

Cheguei ao Salão Principal, olhei por todos os lados, procurando alguém com os cabelos espetados. O localizei saindo do Salão, em direção ao jardim, com os outros marotos.

- JAMES! – gritei. Acho que o povo do Salão Principal deve ter ficado bem confuso. Lilly Evans chamando por Potter? Pelo primeiro nome? Ele estava tão confuso quanto o resto do pessoal

- TIREI DEZ – continuei gritando. Por que será que tá todo mundo olhando pra mim?

Sem nem pensar, o que, aliás, eu nunca faço. Eu pulei no pescoço dele, abraçando-o com força.

Nos afastamos lentamente, assim como na noite passada. Ele estava sorrindo. Estávamos próximos. Muito próximos. Fechei os olhos.

Dessa vez, não teve nenhuma Marlene para atrapalhar.

By://MaHhMarauder

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bom gente, mais uma fic sem pé nem cabeça pra vcs!

Espero que gostem!

Deixem reviews!

Façam feliz essa menina que acha q sabe escrever!

Bjuss pra vcs!

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
